


Davekat pesterlogs

by Thief_0f_heart



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Comfort, Extremely light angst, Homestuckkkkk, I tagged it as Davekat because it is, If You Squint - Freeform, Light Angst, M/M, Pesterlog(s) (Homestuck), Worry, but not at the same time, dave is a shit, davekat - Freeform, pesterlogs are a pain in the ass
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-12 22:53:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17476484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thief_0f_heart/pseuds/Thief_0f_heart
Summary: Have some DaveKat Pesterlogs :)





	1. This is from 2017

**Author's Note:**

> AHHSHSHSH!! Special thanks to MeranthiWrites and sburbanite for helping me with the pesterlog formatting!!
> 
>  
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeranthiWrites
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/5391818/chapters/12454586

\--turntechGodhead [TG] started pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG] at 4:13--

TG: yo nubs

CG: WHAT DO YOU WANT?

TG: oh so i cant talk to my best bro?

CG: WELL YOU’RE NOT TALKING TO HIM, YOU’RE TALKING TO ME.

CG: IF YOU WANTED TO TALK TO YOUR “BEST BRO” YOU WOULD GO MESS WITH EGBERT.

TG: wow…

TG: want me to rephrase that?

TG: best /troll/ bro

TG: happy now

CG: SO EGBERT IS YOUR “BEST BRO”.

CG: GO MESS WITH HIM.

TG: forget about egderp

TG: hes a idiot

TG: i want to talk to you kitkat

CG: SCREW YOU.

TG: youd like that, wouldnt you?

CG: OMFG.

CG: YOU DIDN’T LET ME FINISH!

CG: I WAS GOING TO SAY “SCREW YOU. THAT’S NOT MY NAME!”

TG: but karks

CG: I’LL LET THAT SLIDE…

TG: kitkats are delicious

CG: SO..?

TG: and so are you

CG: UM…  

CG: HOW DO YOU KNOW WHAT I TASTE LIKE?

TG: i mean youre eye-candy type delicious

TG: not literally

CG: I’M NOT EYE-CANDY.

CG: I’M BARELY EVEN PRESENTABLE.

TG: you are super cute, kitten

CG: FIRST OF ALL, I’M NOT A BABY MEOW BEAST.

CG: SECOND OF ALL, I’M NOT CUTE.

TG: yeah you are

CG: LIES.

TG: youre adorable

TG: like holy crow

CG: HOLY CROW?

TG: yes

TG: because crows are cool

CG: OF COURSE

CG: BECAUSE THAT’S ALL YOU CARE ABOUT

CG: STUFF BEING “COOL”

TG: and you

CG: WHAT?

TG: you said that all i care about was stuff being cool

TG: and i said i also care about you

CG: …

CG: OH

CG: I UM WOW…

TG: did i make you swoon?

CG: NO

CG: IT’S JUST THAT’S SWEET…

CG: COMING FROM YOU

TG: and whats that supposed to mean?

CG: YOU’RE NOT REALLY ONE TO ACTUALLY..

CG: WELL..

CG: TELL PEOPLE YOU CARE.

CG: AND

CG: THE FACT THAT YOU TOLD ME..

CG: /ME/ OF ALL PEOPLE...

CG: THAT YOU CARE ABOUT ME...

CG: IT'S JUST REALLY..

CG: SWEET.

CG: (:B

TG: woah

CG: WHAT?

TG: you sent a smile emoji thingy

TG: idk what its called

TG: but like

TG: it wasnt sarcastic

TG: at least i dont think it was

TG: it seemed geniune

TG: im gonna take it as geniune

CG: STRIDER

TG: hm?

CG: STFU

TG: ouch

TG: and here i thought we were having a moment

CG: WE WERE

CG: THEN YOU CONTINUED TALKING

CG: BUT

CG: IM FEELING GENEROUS SO

CG: IM GONNA LET THAT SLIDE

TG: awesome

TG: but in all honesty

TG: you really do mean a lot to me

TG: at first i felt bad

TG: like i was replacing egbert

CG: OH...

CG: SORRY.

TG: no

TG: listen

TG: my feelings towards you arent the same as they are for egbert

CG: SO, YOU DON'T SEE ME AS YOUR "BEST BRO"?

CG: OR I GUESS 

CG: YOUR "BEST /TROLL/ BRO"?

TG: i mean

TG: no?

CG: I SEE...

TG: but at the same time

TG: yes?

TG: look

TG: i want more from our relationship then broship

CG: WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN?

TG: i mean

TG: youre an amazing leader

TG: i could never be a leader

TG: you are determined and you never give up

TG: you try so hard and you had to go through so much

TG: and i love it about you

TG: hell

TG: i love you

TG: and i know youre probably going to reject me

TG: but i love you

TG: and fuck

TG: i might have just fucked up our relationship

TG: shit

CG: DAVE

TG: im so sorry

CG: DAVE

TG: you probably hate me

CG: GOD FUCKING DAMNIT

CG: /DAVE/!

TG: shit-

TG: yes?

CG: I LOVE YOU TOO, DORK

TG: seriously?

TG: holy fuck

TG: im coming over to your block to either hug or kiss you

TG: maybe even both

\--turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG] at 5:11--

CG: OMG

CG: I LOVE YOU SO MUCH


	2. Davekat RP Pesterlog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just one of the first roleplays I've ever done. 0-0
> 
> (I'm the Karkat, sadly, and not the AMAZING Dave ;^;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UwU

\-- turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG] -- 

TG: hey karkat you got a minute? i know your gumpy ass probably needs the zzs so if youre sleeping thats cool too

TG: or just generally busing doing regular karkat things

TG: like yelling

TG: or reading

CG: WHAT DO YOU NEED STRIDER?

TG: idk man its been a weird night

TG: you dont even have to pay attention to any of the shit i wanna say if youve got plans but rambling this shit into the void is better than nothing at all

TG: i guess

TG: idk

CG: I'LL LISTEN.

CG: SO, WHAT'S UP?

TG: well like

TG: ok so it started because me and terezi were hanging out in can town right just two bros chilling doing our civic duties while the mayor took a well deserved nap

TG: and we get to talking about just

TG: stuff

TG: like vriska and rose and kanaya and like

TG: tension

TG: and im talking to her about her overly complicated feelings for that brash spider bitch like

TG: woah do they have a history of nonsense on their shoulders right

TG: and she says something about not knowing whether like

TG: knowing someone and continuing to support them is still real when its an obligation

TG: which is some heavy shit i know she drops that fuckin bomb on me inbetween some canned corn and a tab box

TG: and i guess like it got me thinking about how people keep building up what they should be when there arent any fuckin rules anymore

TG: everyone here is playing fakey fakes whos got the best persona

TG: and we all keep one upping eachother

TG: and it makes everything literally goddamn impossible to navigate

TG: you know?

CG: I HONESTLY DON'T COMPLETELY UNDERSTAND WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT BUT.. I GUESS I UNDERSTAND WHAT YOU MEAN WHEN YOU SAY WE'RE ALL TRYING TO ONE UP EACH OTHER.

TG: i know i did like twelve different things there and i barely even scraped a point

TG: but basically i just epiphanied all over the place

TG: just gushing revelations around like blood in a bad horror film

TG: and im the goddamn killer with my tragic backstory and irredeemable crimes

TG: so

TG: my thought was that everyone has this set of rules right this secret set of rules they live by

TG: like an honor code or etiquette theres these rules we set up so we can be presentable or whatever

TG: and vriska has none of them

TG: none

CG: I CAN'T ARGUE WITH THAT.

TG: right?

TG: and sometimes i look at her being a massive bitch and doing what she pleases and i think

TG: that would be so nice

TG: not the being horrible to people part but the general freedom yknow?

TG: to just

TG: be yourself without worrying about repercussion

CG: YEAH, I GET THAT.

TG: idk

TG: karkat do you ever feel like youre forcing something that has no more foundation

TG: like youre holding up this big fuckin idk

TG: tower

TG: and its tilting worse than the leaning tower of pizza up in this bitch but youve been told to keep holding that shit up no matter what and if you drop it its over

TG: no one told you what over was but thats what its going to be and it doesnt sound good so you dont wanna risk it

CG: YEAH.. SOMETIMES I FEEL LIKE NO MATTER WHAT I DO THIS TEAM WON'T STAY TOGETHER.

CG: THAT IT'LL END UP LIKE ALL THE OTHER DOOMED TIMELINES..

TG: yeah thats

TG: thats exactly what i meant karkat

TG: nailed it

CG: IF I'M BEING HONEST, IT SCARES THE LIVING SHIT OUT OF ME..

TG: if it comes to it ill solve it

TG: thats my whole job here yeah

TG: its a shitty job but i promise you or some splinter of you is going to make it to the other side

TG: so dont worry about it so much

TG: thats my job

CG: IT'S NOT YOUR JOB, DAVE.

CG: YOU DON'T NEED TO CARRY US ALL TO THE FINISH LINE.

CG: IT'S EVERYONE'S JOB TO JUST FUCKING WORK TOGETHER AND TRY OUR BEST..

CG: BUT IT'S NOT ALL ON YOU.

TG: then why do you think its all on you too karkat

TG: besides no one else has time powers here

TG: im allowed to feel responsible for this one thing

TG: you however need to chill the fuck out

TG: i thought vriska was taking up coleadership

CG: YEAH, "COLEADERSHIP"

CG: SHE'S GONNA END UP BECOMING THE LEADER AND PROVING WHAT A SHITTY JOB I'VE DONE BY BEING SO GODDAMN BETTER AT IT THEN ME.

TG: is that such a bad thing

TG: dude no one is forcing you to be the "leader"

TG: i think most of us are ok just working together under a big ol communist grab bag of mutual responsibility

CG: I JUST FEEL LIKE I NEED TO SHOW THAT I CAN BE USEFUL. THAT I'M NOT JUST A MISTAKE..

TG: youre alive right now because the game wants you to be

TG: any other variation on this

TG: whats happening right now?

TG: would be doomed

TG: youre here for a reason karkat

CG: BUT WHAT IF THIS IS A DOOMED TIMELINE AND I'M THE REASON IT'S DOOMED?

TG: karkat im the timeline guy

TG: this is a good one

TG: rose and terezi will confirm

TG: we are currently in alpha with no sign of divergence any time soon

CG: I GUESS THAT SHOULD REASSURE ME.. BUT I STILL FEEL RESPONSIABLE FOR EVERYTHING THAT'S HAPPENED. THE DEATHS... GAMZEE GOING CRAZY...

TG: i mean i cant tell you not to feel guilty about it because its gonna happen anyway but

TG: thats the facts karkat

TG: they happened

TG: but you have to keep doing shit anyway

TG: you have to live anyway because they didnt get to and thats the reality of this whole fucked up thing

TG: one extra person on the train would make this a doomed timeline karkat

TG: thats our reality that you have to live in and you can chose to make it shitty or you can chose to make it livable

CG: YOU'RE RIGHT. SORRY.

TG: dont feel bad man guilt happens

TG: to like

TG: everyone

TG: no one on this rock right now is missing regrettable bullshit

CG: THAT'S TRUE, I SHOULDN'T FEEL BAD FOR MYSELF.

TG: thats the spirit

TG: this got sappy to the max so i need to like

TG: detox

CG: THIS WAS PRETTY DAMN SAPPY.

TG: i told you it was a weird night

TG: i cross my heart and hope to double die that ill never be this sensitive again

CG: GOTTA STAY MR.COOL?

TG: you know it

TG: hey uh im gonna

TG: i think im gonna go

TG: i have pictures to take of some dead things or whatever

TG: and the sentimentality is really cramping my image so im gonna bounce

CG: WELL

CG: BYE IG.

TG: later

\-- turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG] -- 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took way too long to format... .-.

**Author's Note:**

> Holy F U C K -
> 
> That took a while...
> 
> I'm going to try and avoid pesterlogs as much as possible on this site...
> 
> Unless they're super necessary to the story.
> 
> Kudos to those out there that take the time to do this every story...


End file.
